Don't Let Go
by nanie nouche
Summary: Une petite SongFic sur la chanson de The Rasmus HPLV...une façon de dire Adieu...


Note de l'auteur: hello ! alors voila encore une petite songfic déprimante…pour pas changer ! Mais avec moi, vous avez l'habitude ! mais ce n'était pas prémédité ! c'est luna qui m'a offert cette traduction en me disant d'en faire ce que j'en voulais ! donc tadam ! voila le chef d'œuvre ! comment ça je me lance des fleurs ? mais non !

Alors bonne lecture ! gros bisous

**_Don't Let Go_ de The Rasmus **

Don't let go

**(ne pars pas)**

_Reste près de moi, je t'en prie...  
_

**Don't let go**

**(ne pars pas)**

_Restons ensemble cette nuit...  
_

**Don't let go**

**(ne pars pas)**

_Restons ensemble comme on se l'est promis..._

**Holding my breath as I walk to your garden**

**(Je retiens ma respiration en marchant dans ton jardin)**

_Mon souffle refuse de faire son chemin dans mes poumons_

_Je ne comprends pas…_

_Je suis chez toi…ton manoir…_

_Autrefois si magnifique malgré son côté sombre_

**Everything seems so abandoned**

**(Tout semble abandonné)**

_Tout n'est plus que cendres...où sont passés les beaux jours?_

_Il n'y a plus rien ici…_

_Pourquoi ? je ne comprends pas…_

_Tu m'avais pourtant promis…_

**  
Roses have grown just as high as the mountain**

**(Les roses sont Presque aussi grandes que les montagnes)**

_Les roses envahissent les pièces d'épines..._

_Ces roses que tu aimais tant…_

_Tu n'as pas su…tu n'as pas pu t'en occuper_

_Comme tu aurais dû…_

**  
Fireflies glow in the dark**

**(Les lucioles brillent dans le noir)**

_La lumière a pris le dessus..._

_La nuit a perdu face au jour_

_Pour laisser place à ce sentiment qui me déchire le cœur…_

Don't let go now (Don't let go)

**(Ne pars pas maintenant)**

_Ne pars pas maintenant..._

_reste avec moi _

_Tu m'avais promis…_

**Somebody's lying**

**(quelqu'un est allongé)**

_A qui appartient ce corps au milieu de notre manoir?_

Everyone came to the final revival

**(tout le monde est revenu pour la resurrection finale)**

_Ils étaient là, tous..._

_Attendant la perte de l'un de nous…_

_N'ont-ils pas compris que seul notre amour comptait pour nous ?_

**It's been a year since we've been here**

**(ca a fait un an depuis que nous sommes ici)**

_Nous avons été heureux ensemble durant un an Une année de bonheur_

_Et pourtant…ça n'aura été que de courte durée…_

**  
Spell has been cast to welcome the arrival**

**(des sorts ont été lancés pour accueillir les arrivants)**

_Nous, ensemble…on pensait « toujours » _

_Mais ils sont arrivés, ils ont tout gâché_

_Même avec des sorts, ils ne sont pas partis…_

_Ils n'ont jamais compris_

**  
Phantom of silence is near  
(Les fantômes du silence sont prêts)**

_Les fantômes envahissent désormais ces lieux _

_Déjà si peu animés avant…_

_Plus aucune trace de « nous »_

_Plus que des pleurs et des morts…_

**  
Don't let go now (Don't let go)**

**(Ne pars pas maintenant)**

_Ne pars pas maintenant..._

_Reste auprès de moi…_

_Je t'assure que ta place est là…_

**  
Your garden is dying**

**(Ton jardin est en train de mourir)**

_Ton manoir part en miettes...il n'en reste que des souvenirs_

_D'un sens, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi…_

_Il meurt doucement sous le flot des attaques incessantes…_

**  
These wounds won't heal (Don't let go)**

**(Ces blessures ne guériront pas)**

_Des blessures, c'est certain..._

_Celles du cœur sont les pires_

_Et ce sont celles qui ne guérissent pas…_

_Celles qui nous rendent fou…_

**  
Somebody's lying**

**(Quelqu'un est allongé)**

_A qui appartient ce corps? _

_Le seul qu'il reste au milieu de tout ça..._

**Break the spell of emptiness**

**(Détruit le sort du vide)**

_Arrêtons le sort qui veut séparer nos vies_

_Celui qui ne tend qu'au néant_

_Au vide absolu de tout ce qui nous rend vivant_

**  
And thousand years of loneliness**

**(Et mille ans de solitude)**

_Mille ans...j'accepte de les vivre,_

_Seulement si c'est dans tes bras _

_Mille ans de solitude…_

_je ne pourrais pas… _

Bless the path of righteousness

**(Bénis le chemin de la droiture)**

_Il serait plus simple d'accepter le chemin que les autres ont tracé_

_Celui qui doit être commun à tous_

_De la naissance jusqu'à la mort_

**  
And walk the trails of holiness**

**(Et marche sur les traines de la sainteté)**

_Le chemin qui nous mènerait vers le paradis _

_Ainsi nous serions bénis et pourrions vivre ensemble_

_Pour toujours…_

**  
Your garden is dying**

**(Ton jardin est en train de mourir)  
**

_Ton monde se meurt Ce que tu avais créé s'en va… _

_Tout est détruit_

**Somebody's lying**

**(Quelqu'un est allongé)**

_A qui appartient ce corps?_

_Là au milieu de tous ces morts…_

**Don't let go now (Don't let go)**

**(Ne pars pas maintenant)**

_Reste là je t'en prie_

Your garden is dying

**(Ton jardin est en train de mourir)**

_Tout autour de moi s'en va_

These wounds won't heal (Don't let go)

**(Ces plaies ne guériront pas)**

_Non, oublie tous ces remèdes _

_C'est fini_

**Somebody's lying**

**(Quelqu'un est allongé)**

_A qui appartient ce corps presque sans vie ?_

**Don't let go now (Don't let go)**

**(Ne pars pas maintenant)**

_Tu m'avais pourtant promis _

Your garden is dying

**(Ton jardin est en train de mourir)**

_Tout ce qui t'appartient disparaît_

These wounds won't heal (Don't let go)

**(Ces plaies ne guériront pas)**

_Non, ça ne se soigne pas_

_Ces blessures ne peuvent pas guérir_

**  
Somebody's lying**

**(Quelqu'un est allongé)**

_A qui appartient-il ce corps qui ne demande qu'à rester? _

**Don't let go now (Don't let go)**

**(Ne pars pas maintenant)**

_Reviens je t'en prie_**  
**

**Your garden is dying**

**(Ton jardin est en train de mourir)**

_Tout autour de moi s'évanouit_

_Je ne comprends pas…_**  
**

**These wounds won't heal (Don't let go)**

**(Ces plaies ne guériront pas)**

_C'est fini, je ne guérirais pas… _

_Ce sort était trop puissant pour moi…_

**  
Somebody's lying**

**(Quelqu'un est allongé)**

_Ce corps allongé..._

_Celui qui pousse son dernier souffle_

Aaah ah ah ah

_Je souffre tellement..._

_Que se passe-t-il ?_

**  
One of us is lying**

**(L'un de nous est allongé)**

_Ce corps, c'est l'un de nous…_

_Je pensais que tu me laisserais…_

_Pourtant tu es là, tu me hurles de rester_

_Je te l'avais promis_

_Mais j'ai échoué_

_Je suis désolé, je dois partir_

_Je ne peux pas rester_

_Tout autour de moi disparaît…_

_Mes yeux se ferment…_

_Adieu_

**  
_Aaah ah ah ah ah_**

_Ne pleures plus…on se reverra… _

_Si le paradis existe…on se retrouvera…_

_**Fin **_

_Alors ? comment avez-vous trouvé cet OS ? je l'ai écrit à une heure du matin après avoir appris des nouvelles peu réjouissantes d'une amie qui m'avait laissé longtemps sans nouvelles…voila_

_Une petite review pour me donner vos impressions svp…_

_Merci Luna pour cette chanson !_

_Gros bisous à tout le monde !_


End file.
